Just a bad dream
by MiiruMiru
Summary: Dave is a pretty normal college student, he's busy with school and work and on top of that he suddenly starts having weird dreams about one of his classmates who Dave find annoying and the other hates Dave as the pest. Will they ever get to have a romance or will it just keep being dirty dreams?
1. Chapter 1

The teacher left the classroom and Dave Strider let out a deep sigh. He hadn't gotten much sleep that night so he was feeling unbelievably tired and just wanted to go home and get some sleep!  
College was harder than he had ever thought it would be and he often had to stay up late to finish his homework and besides that he had to take care of his job so he would be able to pay his rent.  
He had chosen a college far away from his home, he had just wanted to get away and be with his friends, so they had all made a deal to go to this specific college.

"Hi Dave you look bumped!" John had turned around. He was sitting at the table in front of Dave's.  
"Well this dude here didn't get much sleep because of that damn school project"  
John gave him an 'I feel sorry for you' look and Dave just looked away.  
But damn he was glad he was wearing his shades 'cause he would bet a horse on that he had huge bags under his eyes.  
Dave started packing his things together so he could get home as fast as possible and out of this room before John could start talking about those lame movies again. He was really getting tired of it, it wasn't ironic enough for him, but he putted up with it for the sake of his best bro, but he still tried to avoid it as much as possible and especially on a day like today where he could fall asleep just here and now!  
"See ya later" Dave swung his back over his shoulder and walked out of their classroom not turning around to look at john's disappointed face. "See you later Dave!" he raised his hand in the air as a gesture for 'bye'.

It was really bright outside. The summer weather wasn't as bad as his home town though but it could have been at least a little cooler outside if you asked Dave.  
A lot of students were hanging out on the grass, under the trees and on the benches spread around in front of the school, he didn't pay much attention to them since he didn't have much interest in getting to know them that much, it would only make him even more booked up than he already were!  
But man he wouldn't mind dating someone, but not for normal reasons, more because, he was really sex deprived! He hadn't gotten laid for as long as he could remember and it was starting to annoy him.

While Dave were walking around deeply indulged in his own thoughts he accidentally bumped into a smaller kid. "Hey sorry kiddo didn't see you there"  
"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A KID YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!?" Dave snapped back to reality when the little guy had yelled at him and when he actually bothered to look at who he had bumped into he noticed it was that annoying loud emo kid from his class, what was his name again? Krapkat? karkar?  
"HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU FUCKING DOUCHE!?" "Sorry man. I don't really have time to listen to your blabbering. I just want to go home and sleep so move out of the way would you shorty?" Dave could see he hit a sore spot and the small dude was looking even angrier than ever  
"Hey Dave stop teasing Karkat. He's way too vulnerable" Terezi appeared from behind the gym, she had probably been doing graffiti again when she overheard their argument. Terezi swung her stick and hit Dave just in the crotch. He fell down in pain and Karkat was laughing his ass off until he got the same treatment as Dave and fell down on his knees. "WHAT THE HELL TEREZI ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE ME IMPOTENSE!?" Dave's pain was finally starting to fade away again and he gained his balance on his feet. "Just kiss and make up would you? It's annoying to hear you two arguing when I'm trying to be artistic" Karkat who were still on his knees looked up at Terezi with a puzzled look "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK TEREZI!? WOULD YOU JUST MIND YOU FUCKING OWN BUISNESS AND GO BACK TO SNIFFING YOUR FUCKING COLOURS!?" Terezi laughed a bit over how stupid Karkat sounded. "Nah, I wanted to meddle and get a chance to hit you both in the crotch" and with those words she turned around and went back behind the gym to finish her 'masterpieces'  
Dave and Karkat stared at each other while there were a very awkward silence between them.  
Dave was the one to break the silence "well bye then" he picked up his back and left Karkat who were still on his knees looking even more confused than ever. "What the fuck just happened!?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dave finally arrived at his apartment complex, it wasn't any special but it was affordable plus a lot of the other students from school lived here so if he ever needed to borrow some notes it was easy to get them.  
He took forth his key and unlocked his door and just as he was about to enter he heard someone calling his name "Daveeeeeeee I heard you had a small fight with Karkat!" Dave sighed before he turned his head. "Hey Vriska. Well yeah, the jerk was yelling all up in my face and then Terezi decided to involve herself and all up and hit me in the crotch with her damn stick" Vriska started laughing as soon as Dave mentioned that Terezi had hit him in the crotch "That sounds so like her! But hey if I were you I'd just leave Karkat alone, once he starts yelling he never stops and it's just so annoying you know!"  
"Pft he just needs to learn when to shut up! I even apologized to the jerk but he just freaked the fuck out" Vriska laughed again "And that is so like Karkat!" "Well if you don't mind this fucker here needs some sleep, see you later" Dave didn't even wait for an answer before he went into his apartment and closed the door after him. He even decided to lock the door just in case Vriska decided to pester him even further.  
He tossed his back into a corner and didn't even bother turning on the lights, he just walked right over to his bed and tossed himself onto it and fell asleep instantly.

_Dave pushed Karkat onto the bed. He licked his lip as he looked down on the others blushing face, he looked so delicious as he were laying there. He leaned down over the other and sneaked his hand under his shirt starting to play with the others nipple. Karkat let out a small moan which aroused Dave and made his pants feel tighter and tighter. Their lips touched and they shared a long hot kiss while Dave worked on opening Karkat's pants. He moved his way down while kissing the others stomach. He reached the edge of the pants and pulled them off together with the others boxers revealing the other erection. Dave smiled at the sight and gave the tip a light kiss while he started stroking the shaft. Karkat was moaning loudly and Dave could tell he wasn't going to hold much longer. He fished forth a bottle of lube which he kept in his nightstand. He poured some on his fingers and some over Karkat's tight hole. He inserted the first finger and Karkat started to wiggle in pain, he was complaining but Dave ignored it and started to move his finger.  
He started searching for a special spot and as soon as Karkat's eyes opened wide and an even higher moan came out of his lustful mouth he knew he had found the spot. He inserted another finger, repeated the previous act and at last he entered the third finger. He made scissor movements and now his hole was finally ready. Dave took off his own pants revealing his huge cock. Karkat's eyes widened and a small glimpse of fear could be seen in his eyes.  
Dave placed the tip of his cock at Karkat's hole and didn't even give a heads up before he slammed himself into Karkat's tight hole. Karkat screamed in pain but as soon as Dave started moving the pain was replaced with pleasure. Dave kept hitting the right spot and Karkat felt so much pleasure he kept curving his back and his hips started to move. All those movements made his hole squeeze Dave's cock and if this continued Dave wouldn't last much longer either.  
Dave turned Karkat around while he was still inside of him. This sudden change of position made Karkat scream in surprise and when Dave started stroking his shaft while increasing his thrusting he came, spraying all of his cum over Dave's white sheets. Karkat was screaming in please and Dave took the chance to slam as hard as he could into the hole and not long after he too came, filling Karkat's hole with his cum._

Dave woke up all covered in sweat. He remembered the dream and _quickly checked his boxers. As he had expected they were filled with white semen. He was so sex deprived that he had actually cum from dream, this was really embarrassing and on top of that the dream was about the annoying little Karkat. This couldn't get any worse could it!?  
He took off all of his clothes and turned on the water, he went into the shower and just stood there enjoying the feeling of the cooling water running down over him.  
Images from his dream kept running through his mind and before he knew it he had gotten an erection.  
"I seriously need to do something about this" he sighed and started washing himself trying to ignore his erection while he was thinking about who he could call over to finally get laid. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I thought it might be time to write a little note!  
First of all this is my first Homestuck fanfic, so it might not be so good and I apologize for that!  
And I'm not native English so please excuse any misspellings and grammar mistakes!  
CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME BUT TO ANDREW HUSSIE TO WHOM I HAVE SOLD MY SOUL!  
I hope to be able to update as much as possible since I go home every day anyways but we'll see! X3 **

Dave scrolled trough his contacts on his phone but who was he kidding, he had no one to call for a booty call! Why would he!?  
He sighed and fell down on the bed "why did I have to get such a fucking uncool dream making me even more frustrated un-ironically!?"  
he tucked himself in under the sheets and closed his eyes. He suddenly got reminded by his stomach that he didn't eat dinner but he choose to ignore it, he didn't feel like eating food.  
The world grew distant and he fell asleep.

The next day he woke up to his damn annoying alarm that was playing from his phone. He had to have an annoying tone or else he would never get out of bed!  
He went straight to the bathroom to get dressed and fix his hair. His hair being the most important part.  
When he took time to look at his face and not his hair he noticed he had gotten even bigger bags under his eyes "damn this is really not getting better. This shit looks like fucking skin bags filled with all kinds of fucking stuff" he washed his face and putted on his sunglasses, he would never go outside without them!  
He didn't tell anyone but in some way he were pretty embarrassed about his red eyes and today he had an even bigger reason to wear them, because of those fucking bags under his eyes.  
He took a deep breath and tried to turn his thoughts possible when he suddenly started to remember the dream again and he could feel his smaller self starting to wake up. "Shit! Why did I have to remember that fucking dream!?"  
He got interrupted by his phone ringing, nice timing! "Sup! Strider here!" while talking on the phone he started preparing some coffee and breakfast "Hey Dave it's me" "Rose? What do you want?" why her of all people!? "I have something very important to tell you, so would it be possible to meet up at the coffee shop after your classes are over?" Dave stopped what he was doing. What could be so important that she couldn't tell him over the phone? Even though they were siblings Dave liked to avoid hanging out with Rose as much as possible. Not that they didn't get along but it was just… uncool to hang out with your sister!  
"I guess I can fit you into my overly busy schedule" "I'm glad that the important you who are so busy can fit me into his schedule! But when exactly can you be at the coffee shop? I'm off today so just tell me when and I'll be there" Dave fished a paper with his classes on from a drawer "my last class is at 3 pm is that cool?" It sounded like Rose was discussing something with someone but Dave couldn't figure out who it was "It's fine. Then we'll be at the shop by 3 pm" "what do you mean 'we'!?" but before he could get an answer Rose had hung up on him. Dave took a look at his phone and realized what the time was. If he didn't get out of the door NOW then he would be late for class AGAIN and now that he had to meet up with Rose it would be pretty bad if got detention for being late for the 100th time!  
He took the toast he had made while talking to rose and swung his back over his shoulder and walked as fast as he could while eating his breakfast.

Just as Dave arrived at school the bell rang and he had to run to get to his class room before the teacher.  
He got there just in time panting like an old man and just collapsed down in his chair. John who had been saving Dave a seat looked at him with worried eyes but Dave just shrugged, he really didn't feel like talking to anyone before he had gained his breath again so that he wouldn't sound like an old wrinkled grandpa who had a hard time getting his words out. John noticed this and just gave Dave a small smile and then turned his head as the teacher walked into the room.  
"Good morning. I bring you all brilliant news! It's time for a project where you will have to pair up." All the students in the room started whispering to each other and you could see an evil smile on the teacher "But I will be the one deciding the pairs" and as soon as he had said that everyone started complaining. "So the pairs will be following" he started listing the partners and the students scurried across the room to find their partner "Strider and Vantas" Dave reacted and was as surprised as one could be. This was probably the most ironic thing ever, and not in a cool way!  
Dave and Karkat looked at each other both looking very unpleased. "Go sit beside Vantas Mr. Strider" Dave gave the teacher an evil glare and grabbed his bag while he walked down to the annoying little emo kid.  
Karkat glanced over at Dave and whispered to him "I'm about as fucking unpleased as you are but we have no fucking choice so let's just get this project done as fast as fucking possible so that we don't have to see each other more than necessary!" Dave sighed "Fine with me".  
They didn't speak to each other for the rest of the class but Dave couldn't stop looking at Karkat once in a while and kept getting flashbacks from his dream. Karkat noticed once and gave Dave the 'what the fuck are you staring at' look but Dave just turned his head and tried to avoid looking at him again.

The rest of the day went as they normally did, but for once, Dave didn't fall asleep during a class which was VERY rare!  
As the last bell rang Dave collected his things. "So Dave you have time to hang out today?" Dave swung his back over his shoulder "Sorry best bro but I have to meet up with Rose at the coffee shop. She called this morning and told me she had something very important to tell me so I had to make space for her in my fucking busy schedule" John sighed "When Rose says she has something important to say it's normally true" "I know. That's why I made some time for her!" John smiled but then looked past Dave at someone standing just behind him. "Um, Dave. You have company" Dave turned around and the person behind him was standing so close that there were only few inches parting their faces from each other and Dave got so surprised that he jumped a few steps back "Fuck man Karkar stop standing so close to my cool body" Karkat sighed "It's Karkat, not Karkar!" "Whatever Krapkat" Karkat clenched his fist wanting to punch Dave in his pretty face but he didn't. "We should start working on our project today so you should make time for it today" Dave smirked, for once he was happy that he actually had plans with Rose, she had seriously saved his firm ass! "Sorry little guy but I can't! I'm busy today, I have to meet up with my sister, she has something very important to talk to me about" Dave was very confident as he said this but that was soon to be shattered "I'll just come along and wait until you are done" Dave almost lost his jaw "Who the fuck gave you permission to that!?" "Rose did" This was just getting worse by the minute "why the fuck did you talk to her?" "Kanaya told me earlier today that you were going to meet up with her when I told her about our project so I texted Rose to as if it were okay that I waited since I already know what she is going to talk to you about" 'great' Dave thought to himself. "Fine, you can come along, but don't you dare open your fucking mouth and interrupt anything shortie" Dave turned on his heels and walked out of the door. Karkat raged and stormed after him "Don't fucking call me shortie you fucking hipster!"  
John was left in the room, totally baffled over what had just happened but he couldn't help but laugh a little. 'This is going to be very interesting' he thought to himself and started humming a melody from one of his favorite movies.

**Wow okay this got a little longer than I had planned!  
I hope it's okay, I'm having a bit of a writers-block right now  
But in next chapter we will hear what Rose has to tell Dave and how it will go with Karkat and Dave's project! Will they be able to work together or will everything just take a turn to the worse!? 8D **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter, but I've had a lot of things to do the last couple of weeks  
And I really want to thank all of you who follow or have favorite my story, it makes me really happy to know that someone actually reads what I write! x3  
but anyways, here is the next chapter!  
I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE! **

Dave arrived at the coffee shop with Karkat right behind him. They hadn't exchanged a single word at all. That might have been because Dave had plugged in his earbuds as soon as they left the school, so he had no idea that Karkat had actually tried talking to him a couple of times.

As they entered the coffee shop, Dave finally took off his headphones and started searching for Rose.

"Dave, over here!" a familiar voice called from the furthest corner of the cafe.

As Dave approached the table he, noticed Kanaya sitting by Rose's side which made him a bit confused about what the subject of this conversation would be. Karkat had said he already knew what the conversation was about but Dave didn't want to ask him, since he'd decided keep ignoring Karkat's existence.

"Sup Rose, Kanaya," Dave sat down in front of them, and Karkat took the seat to Dave's right.

"Do you have any idea about what it is I want to talk to you about, Dave?" Rose leaned forward, resting her head in her hands with a little smile on her lips.

"Nope! None at all. But Karklass here says he knows!" Karkat gave Dave a mean look but was starting to give up on correcting Dave since he probably did it on purpose, which wouldn't surprise Karkat in the slightest.

Rose and Kanaya looked at each other. Rose giggled while Kanaya gave Rose a warm smile.

"Hey, wait a minute!" The three others looked at Dave as he asked, "Do you two by any chance have the hots for each other!?"

Karkat facepalmed. It had been so obvious, what with the two of them always hanging out at school holding hands and exchanging looks every time they had a chance, but apparently Dave hadn't noticed.

Rose giggled again and looked at Dave. "Well, of course. We've been together for a very long time now. That's why we wanted to talk to you today. We've decided to make it official. I could figure that you hadn't noticed since you're always so busy thinking about yourself!"

Dave was a bit startled at Rose's answer. He hadn't expected her to state so plainly that he had been so blind, even though he quite obviously had been.

Dave sighed. "I'm sorry, Sis. But you know got way too many irons in the fire! I am happy for you, though!"

Kanaya and Rose smiled to each other. They knew they had been accepted by Dave, which was what this little meeting was all about.

"Well, thanks...bro."

Dave, who had been very busy studying a pink piece of gum stuck to the floor (mostly to avoid the judging eyes of Karkat), looked up in surprise.

"Don't! Don't use bro... please!?"

Rose laughed a bit. She knew Dave had a weak spot when it came to his "Bro". She knew he missed him really badly. He hadn't seen him for such a long time!

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dave. It was just ironic." Dave gave Rose a death glare under his dark shades.

"Just don't do it again, okay?" He sighed and started to stand up. "But if we're done I really want to go home and get some freaking sleep, I'm totally worn out!"

Karkat stopped Dave before he could move any further.

"Oh no you're not! We're going to work on this fucking project! We had a fucking deal, you asshole!"

Rose and Kanaya exchanged worried looks with each other, and they knew it was time to leave before things got any worse.

"Oh, well, it was nice seeing you again, Dave, but we've got to go now!" said Rose.

Kanaya made a small nod in Dave's direction as she picked up her jacket and got ready to leave the shop. Rose just followed her actions and without Dave noticing they left the two boys alone.

Dave and Karkat had been eyeing each other up for some time before Dave opened his mouth.

"Well, it's your fault that I fucking didn't get much sleep!"

Dave stopped up. He couldn't believe he had just said that, he had to come up with an excuse and it had to be a fucking good one to save his own ass from the mess he was about to make.

"How the fuck can it be my fault that you didn't get any sleep!?"

Dave got an idea to save his ass.

"It's all your fault that Terezi all up and hit me in the nuts!" _Safe,_ Dave thought to himself.

Karkat's face grew red from anger.

"Well she fucking hit me in the nuts too thanks to you, you fucking douchebag!"

Their argument continued for a long time before Karkat finally was the one to calm down and get Dave to sit down so they could work on their project.

They sat there for a few hours and Dave again couldn't stop looking at Karkat and continuously getting flashbacks to the wet dream he'd had about Karkat. He could feel his pants growing tighter little after little.

He mumbled a quiet "shit" as silently as he could, but apparently loud enough for Karkat to hear.

"What the fuck is wrong now!?"

Karkat was getting tired of Dave not focusing on their project. He had been aware of Dave looking at him from time to time and it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Nothing, but man, it's getting really late. I just want to go home and go to dreamland!"

Karkat searched for his phone in his pocket to see what time it was. He was a bit surprised by how late it actually was.

"Fine," he sighed, "We'll stop for today, but you'd fucking better get yourself together tomorrow so we can get this shit wrapped up!"

Dave stretched his upper body, stood up and swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Whatever you say, grumpy."

Karkat glared at Dave while he picked up his bag from the floor.

"Would you fucking mind actually calling me my fucking name!? There's a fucking reason why I have it!"

Dave didn't even bother looking at Karkat, he just wanted to focus on going home so he could do something about the erection that he had gotten. It made it really hard for him to focus on anything else.

"Goodbye, Karkat!" he said as he exited the shop, Karkat right after him.

"Thank you, Daaave," he stretched the syllables a bit to annoy Dave, but he didn't seem to be affected by it at all. He already had all of his thoughts in an entirely different place, a place Karkat should be glad he didn't know about.

Right after they had left the shop, it suddenly started pouring down.

"FUCK!" Karkat screamed behind Dave.

"What's wrong, grumpy? Does your dick shrink in the rain or something?"

Karkat looked dumbfounded at Dave.

"That doesn't even make any fucking sense! But no! I just live fucking far away from here and I just fucking know I will get sick from walking in this rain!"

Dave stopped walking and sighed. Just what he needed. He turned around to face Karkat.

"I guess you can stay at my place for the night, then. I live just around the corner."

Dave turned around and started walking again before Karkat could even answer him. But he decided that no matter how much he resented Dave, it would be better than getting sick.

**LE SIGH! I feel so bad at writing atm and I'm soooo sorry about that u_u  
I hope my writing skills will improve at some point! D:  
BUT for next chapter I have a little special in mind *evil giggle* D  
Oh and if you have any ideas for something good, feel free to leave me a message and I'll see if I can fit it into the story somehow!  
Betareading done by Lyra! Thank you so much! X3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about the waiting but here is chapter 5 of just a bad dream!  
I've gotten a bit sick so I don't know when I'll be able to write chapter 6 but I'll do my best to not make you wait too long!  
I'm so happy about getting a lot of new followers on this story, thank you all so much, it makes me really happy to know that people read my story and even starts following it! **

**HOMESTUCK CHARACTERS BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE NO ME!**

After a short walk they arrived at Dave's apartment. The walk had been silent, excluding Karkat's muffled rant about how stupid the rain was. The sky was black, the street lights shining in the puddle the only thing illuminating the streets. The sound of the rain pouring down made everything seem silent and calm.

Dave searched for his door keys in his backpack and unlocked the door. He stepped aside and let Karkat walk in first. Dave went inside second.

"Sorry about the mess, I'm always too busy to actually clean this place."

Karkat looked around. It was hard to see the mess since Dave hadn't turned on any light yet.

"It's okay. I'm not really the tidiest person either," he answered.

Karkat pulled off his shoes and placed them in the corner of the entry room, unlike Dave, who had just tossed his shoes off into oblivion. Dave flicked on the light and walked into the living room. He tossed his bag on the couch and went straight into his bedroom to get something. Karkat went into the living room and looked at Dave's mess. The entire floor was flooded with various cords, and there stood a single couch, an island in the middle of the chaos. It didn't look like Dave had thought about the interior at all. But what could you expect from a guy like Dave?

Karkat became a bit lost in thought, but a faceful of something soft snapped him back to reality.

"If you want to take a shower, the bathroom is that way."

Dave pointed to a door just down the hallway. Karkat looked down at the floor to inspect what Dave had thrown in his face. It was a red towel. Karkat picked it up and started walking towards the bathroom when the first lightning struck.

"What the fuck!?" Karkat yelled out in surprise.

"Relax, dude. Just some thunder, or are you afraid?" Dave had a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"No fucking way! I just got surprised!" Karkat blushed a little. Truth be told, he was actually a little afraid of thunder, but as long as the light was on it was okay.

"Just go ahead and take that shower, man. If you need anything, just say so."

Karkat had already entered the bathroom as Dave finished speaking, so Dave just sighed and tossed himself onto the couch. He took off his shirt and pants and wrapped a blanket around his exposed body. He leaned back and started to doze.

Karkat entered the bathroom and noticed that there wasn't any way to lock the door, but okay, Dave lived alone so it wasn't like he needed one very often. He tossed off his clothes and turned on the hot water. Steam started flowing out from behind the shower curtain and the room got warm in no time.

Karkat inserted a foot to make sure the water wasn't too warm, and when he felt the temperature was just right, he stepped in.

The shower had a variety of hair products on various shower shelves. '_Dave really like taking care of his fucking hair_' Karkat thought to himself. He grabbed a random bottle of shampoo and started to rub it into his hair when all of the lights suddenly went out. Karkat froze, fear kicking in. He fell to his knees in the shower when lightning struck down and a large cracking sound could be heard through the wall. It was so loud that even the glass in the window shook. Tears started rolling down his cheeks, mixing in with the water from the shower.

"DAVE!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. He could hear footsteps approaching the bathroom, and then the door swung open.

"Dude what's wrong, why are you screaming like tha..." Dave stopped in the middle of the sentence when he saw the bleary silhouette of Karkat sitting on the shower floor. It was hard to make out since the room was dark, but Dave was pretty used to walking around in the dark since he was often too lazy to turn on the light in his apartment. Plus, it was cheaper to just keep the lights off. "Don't tell me you're actually afraid of the thunder!?"

Dave took Karkat's quiet sobbing as a yes.

"...I'll get some candles."

Dave left the room and came back moments later with a couple of candles in his hands. He placed the candles in the bathroom and lit the candles one after one until the room was illuminated by flickering yellow light. Karkat calmed down, took a deep breath, and whispered a "thanks."

Dave let out a sigh.

"No problem, man. I'll leave you alone until you're finished showering, I'll put some fresh clothes outside the door for you."

He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Karkat waited until everything went silent again and then he stood up to finish washing his hair. Karkat stepped out of the shower, water dripping from his naked body. Outside the thunder kept rumbling, but Karkat tried to ignore it as much as he could. He grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He wiped the fog from the mirror and stared at his reflection. The bags under his eyes was as bad as they normally were, his dark hair in his face, thanks to the water. He sighed. Sometimes Karkat wished he could look at least a bit more attractive. An image of Dave appeared in his head, and the man in the reflection started going red in the cheeks. He had no idea why he had just thought of Dave, he didn't really see Dave as being THAT handsome, or, he didn't _think _he did.

Karkat had no idea about what had gotten into him. He had never really thought about Dave other than how he was a moron, but the more he thought about the how caring Dave could be, and his looks, he blushed harder. Suddenly, wrong pictures of Dave had started flowing into his head and he had no idea what he was thinking until he realized he had a boner. Karkat just wanted to jerk off and be done with it, but since Dave was in the room right next to him, he would probably hear it if Karkat started moaning!

Pre cum started dripping down on the floor. Karkat was so embarrassed about this, getting a boner over a dude who was in _the other room. _He ran back to the shower and turned on the cold water. Karkat took down the shower head and placed just above the shaft of his cock so that the cold water flowed down on his erection, but no matter how long he held it there the erection wouldn't go away. The cold water was starting to hurt his sensitive skin. Karkat turned off the water, still with a raging boner.

In the other room Dave had lit some candles here and there. He could hear Karkat turn off the water, so he expected him to come out of the bathroom soon. He had prepared an extra pillow and blanket for Karkat and placed it on the couch. He would have to make the couch himself, Dave didn't want to go as far as doing that.

Suddenly he heard the water coming on again and he started to wonder what that was all about._ 'Maybe I should check on him again'__,_ he thought to himself. He looked out the window and could see the rain was still pouring down. The drops hitting the window made a lot of noise and mixed together with the thunder outside. Dave thought about how badly Karkat was scared and decided that he should probably check on him again in case he was still totally out of it or something.

He knocked on the door "Hey man, you okay in there...?"

No answer.

"What the hell is going on in there?" He kept knocking on the door. "That's it, I'm coming in!"

"NO!" Finally, Karkat screamed out an answer, but not really the answer Dave had expected.

On the other side of the door Karkat panicked, he wrapped the towel around his waist again but it didn't hide his humiliating erection. Karkat looked down at it, and saw the pre cum that had dripped down to the floor. He ran over and grabbed some toilet paper to wipe the cum up, and then he threw the paper down in the toilet and flushed

"Hey, I'm really coming in. Something is so not right in there, man," Dave said, opening the door and seeing Karkat standing with dripping wet hair, only a towel around his waist, and a bulge. "So that's what's going on?" Dave couldn't help but grin.

"It's not what you fucking think!"

Dave walked in and closed the door behind him. Dave's mind had gone a bit fuzzy after seeing Karkat in such a vulnerable state, and he couldn't control it anymore.

"Hey what the fuck are you doing!? Get out so I can get changed!"

Karkat backed away from Dave and eventually got stopped by the sink behind him. Dave caught up with him and removed the towel from Karkat's waist. Dave got really aroused from the sight of Karkat's erection and blushing face. Dave got a sudden urge to make Karkat moan and beg for Dave to fuck him as hard as he could. Dave licked his lips. Karkat got a bit scared, he knew this was not going to end well, and then he noticed that Dave had gotten a boner too, it was pretty damn obvious when the hipster was only wearing his briefs.

"Would you fucking stop Dave, don't get fucking closer to me!"

Dave smiled and wrapped one arm around Karkat's waist while the other grabbed his chin. Dave moved his head closer and their lips sealed in a hot kiss. Even Karkat played along, he couldn't stop anymore, he wanted Dave to touch him now, and he wanted his hands to touch places no one ever had before. The thought didn't please him but he didn't care about that right now. Dave pulled away from the kiss. Karkat was now completely red in the face and he was panting, and his eyes begged Dave to touch him more, they were filled with lust.

Dave pulled in for another kiss, and this time he inserted his tongue. Karkat immediately followed Dave's lead and they shared a long and even hotter kiss. They two of them were now panting heavily, their lust filling the room. Dave sank his hand down to Karkat's erection and started stroking it in a slow motion. Karkat started to moan slightly, his breath became heavier and heavier. Dave increased the speed and was now stroking it as fast as he would have done if he had been doing himself. Karkat's knees started to get soft under him and he slowly started to sink down to the floor, and Dave followed him without letting go of Karkat's erection or pulling away from the kiss.

They ended the kiss and Karkat glanced down at Dave's erection, he really wanted to see how Dave looked down there, feel his penis between his hands. Dave noticed that Karkat was glancing down on his dick and smirked. He let go of Karkat's dick and pulled off his briefs. His erection was now fully exposed and Karkat couldn't stop staring at it. The thing was huge!

"I think it's time you give me a little something too," Dave smirked.

He grabbed Karkat by his hair and started to force his head down to his lower regions. Karkat didn't like the thought of that at all and refused to open his mouth but Dave kept pressing his head closer to his dick. Dave noticed that Karkat was putting up a smaller fight for not having to suck his dick and that made Dave snap back to reality.

"Fuck! I'm sorry, this got out of hand!"

Karkat looked up at Dave, eyes still filled with lust.

"It's okay, but at least finish what you fucking started dickhead!"

Karkat wouldn't let this stop just yet, he had yet to come, and he had no intention of doing it himself now that Dave had started it already. Dave was surprised but agreed.

"After that, though, it's my turn," he said, reaching down.

Karkat just nodded. Dave sat down by Karkat's right and they grabbed each other's erections and started stroking each other. They started panting and moaning again, they both felt really hot and could both tell it was almost time.

On the other side of the window the rain was hammering on the glass, and the thunder kept booming in the distance. The candles were lively flickering around, and during the loudest bang of thunder, Karkat and Dave came in each other's hands.

**I hope the chapter was okay even though it's a bit longer than what I usually write!  
Things escalated a bit between Dave and Karkat, but trust me all of this is not over yet!  
I've planned to make this a long fanfic since I have a couple of ideas in mind!  
(Don't worry I won't make it TOO long!)  
And thanks to Lyra for doing the beta reading! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Heeeey guys …. I'm sooooo sorry that you had to wait so long for this chapter, but i've been really busy lately with moving, birthday and planning to move again etc.  
But i hope you'll enjoy this chapter!  
Big thanks to Lyra for beta reading, you make it so much easier for me!  
And thanks to everyone who actually reads this, it means a lot to me!  
But i don't know how often i'll get to update from now on since i'm going to be a bit busy in the future and i might start working on another fic soon! Either a Stridercest or a completely different one based on some fan art i saw on tumblr! **

Once they woke up, they suffered through the most awkward moment ever. They didn't exchange a single word for a long time. They both just sat there trying to calm down and get their breath down to a normal pace. The flickering lights at least made the mood a little bit lighter but as soon as they spotted just the tiniest glimpse of one another the awkwardness went to the max again.

Dave let out a sigh which made Karkat turn his head to look at him. Dave noticed that Karkat was looking at him, and asked, "What?"

Karkat shrugged.

"Nothing…" They grew silent again for a long time before Karkat finally spoke up. "So are we just going to keep sitting on the fucking floor? I don't know if you knew this, but us humans tend to get cold when they're naked."

Dave looked at him and raised his shoulders. "No idea, man. Maybe we should go to bed or something."

Karkat was a bit fidgety. He still managed to say, "No, really?"

Silence once again. Dave stood up. "I put some sleeping stuff for you on the couch. I call the bed."

Yet again thunder could be heard outside, and Karkat rushed to his feet and stopped Dave by grabbing his arm silently.

Dave sighed and turned to look at Karkat "Oh my God, what is it now? Don't tell me you can't sleep alone because of the thunder!?"

Karkat didn't answer at first. He just clenched his hand even harder around Dave's arm.

"Fine…but only because I'm in a freaking good mood," Dave grumbled, actually glad for the company, not like he'd ever admit it.

"Thanks," said Karkat in a very low and shaky voice.

'_He's actually a bit cute like this._' Dave thought to himself and couldn't help but smile a little. "Shall I carry you to the room, princess?"

Karkat blushed, looked up at Dave, and spat, "No fucking thanks, prince high and mighty!"

They looked at each other for a while and they suddenly broke down laughing, and Karkat even had a single tear rolling down his cheek from laughing so much. Dave used his index finger to remove the tear.

"Should we go to bed... princess?" he posed his arm like a prince waiting for a princess to walk with him.

"Sounds like a fucking good idea."

Karkat smiled and walked past Dave and into the living room, but stopped there since he had no idea which door lead to Dave's bedroom. Dave was right behind him and went right by and opened the door on the furthest right.

"Just go in and lie down, I'll be right there."

Karkat looked questioningly at him.

"Need to do something first?"

"Gotta piss and get my freaking boxers on before I freeze my butt off."

Dave turned around and went back to the bathroom. Karkat looked down himself, only to realize that he was still completely naked.

"Hey, Dave, didn't you say you'd put some fucking clothes out for me!?"

"Shit, I forgot! But what the hell does it matter now, just go lie down under the blanket. I'll find some clothes for you tomorrow."

Dave's voice could be heard clearly from the bathroom, which meant he hadn't even bothered to close the door. '_That guy gets comfortable around others way too fucking fast,_' Karkat thought to himself. A cold breeze drifted by Karkat's naked body, startling him into jumping onto Dave's bed and burrowing under the red comforter. Karkat took the opportunity to inspect Dave's room while he was in the bathroom. Dave had a lot of posters hanging on the walls, but Karkat couldn't quite make out their contents since the room was nearly pitch-black. He _did _notice a fuckton of clothes piling up on the floor. You'd almost think that the guy never did any laundry!

Dave walked back in and interrupted Karkat's little eye safari around his room.

"Seeing anything interesting?"

Karkat pushed himself further under the covers. "Not really," he mumbled, muffled by the blanket.

"I see."

Dave tossed himself down by Karkat's side and lifted the blanket so that he could get some well-deserved sleep. Luckily, tomorrow was Saturday, so he could sleep in next morning.

As soon as he lifted the blanket, a gust of cool air reached Karkat, goosebumps covering his skin.

"Shit, man! Don't lift the blanket so fucking high up when I'm lying here fucking butt naked, it's fucking freezing!"

Dave laughed. "Well, maybe I should warm you up?"

Dave scooched closer to Karkat and wrapped an arm around him. Karkat immediately blushed and began nervously pseudo-hyperventilating. His heart started to beat a little faster, and he had no idea why. It was the first time his heart had ever beat like this when getting embraced by another person. He turned his head slightly to see Dave's sleeping face. '_Already asleep like a little baby,_' he thought to himself and smiled. Karkat sighed, closed his eyes, and fell quickly into sleep.

The next morning Karkat was the first to wake up. He was still lying in Dave's arms but had turned around in his sleep and was now facing Dave. Karkat kept staring at Dave, unable to take his eyes off of this cute and calm sleeping face. Without thinking about it Karkat moved his head closer and suddenly kissed Dave on the lips. As soon as he realized what he was doing he pulled his head away as fast as he could.

Dave opened his eyes. "Morning," he said starting to stretch his entire body.

"M-morning." Karkat hid his face under the blanket. It didn't take a genius to know that something was wrong, and Dave noticed right away.

"Is something wrong? Why the hell are you all red in the face?"

Karkat's eyes widened, he had no idea that he was blushing. He crept even further down under the blanket, he just wanted to disappear. This was so _awkward_.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed about what happened yesterday!? You really don't have to be, stuff like that happens. Let's just forget about it and go on with our lives."

As soon as Dave had said that they should just forget all about it Karkat felt like his heart had turned into a rock. He didn't want to forget about it. He was actually kind of happy that it happened. To be honest he had had an eye for Dave for some time now, he had just never realized why before just now.

Dave tried to pull away the blanket but Karkat held on to it with all of his strength. "Come on now. I'm not going to laugh at you or anything just because your face is as red as a tomato."

Karkat kicked Dave and hit him on the calf. "Ow! Okay that's enough! I'm going in!" Dave dived down under the blanket and placed himself on top of Karkat. "Stop hiding would you?"

Karkat avoided Dave's red eyes. He didn't dare to look him into the eyes after what he just had done.

"Want some breakfast?" Dave asked, still lying on top of him. Karkat nodded, staring at the wall to avoid Dave's stare. "I'll go make some, you can grab my robe right beside the bed and wear that, I hung your clothes up while i were in the bathroom so they should be completely dry soon." Dave got out of the bed and grabbed a black hoodie that was lying on the floor. As soon as Dave had left the room Karkat too got out of bed. He sat at the edge of the bed for some time thinking things through. He had to just accept what he was feeling. And that feeling was… love. He had actually fallen for Dave.

For the rest of the day Karkat and Dave decided to work a little on the school project now that they were together anyways. During the evening Karkat went home and Dave spend the rest of the weekend making some music and playing shitty video games.

On Monday morning, Dave had gotten out of the door in good time, he was heading for school when he bumped into Terezi on the way. They exchanged a quiet good morning and talked a little about their weekends while walking side by side. When Dave told her that Karkat had spent the night at his place from Friday till Saturday she looked really surprised.

"I thought the two of you didn't get along at all!" She slowed down a bit. Dave noticed and stopped until she caught up with him and then followed her pace.

"We don't, er, didn't... I don't really know anymore man," he sighed and looked down.

"So… You're friends now or am I missing something here!?"

"I know as much as you do. It's really confusing, okay?"

Terezi looked a bit worried and for some time they just walked in silence. "So, did you manage to finish the project?"

Dave was relieved by the change of subject and looked up again. "Almost… We worked a lot on it when he was at my place, so it's just a few things we need to write down and then we're ready to turn it in."

"That's great!" Terezi said and smiled. They had started walking in a normal pace again, and the awkwardness had disappeared after they had changed the subject. They had almost reached the school and as soon as they stood in the hallway they went separate ways since Dave had math, while Terezi had art class.

Dave entered the classroom and everyone was busy talking about their weekend, the classroom even had kids who didn't attend that class, but Dave somehow found his way to his table, where John and Vriska were sitting and talking about the date they had had. Dave took a quick look around the room to see if he could spot Karkat, but there were no sight of him which Dave found weird since he normally arrived before him. He just sat down in his chair and joined in on his friends' conversation and told them about the surprise sleepover with Karkat. They looked as confused as Terezi had.

Ten minutes after the teacher had started the class, a heavily panting Karkat hurtled into the classroom, telling the teacher that he had missed the bus and had to run to school if he didn't want to miss first period. The teacher let it slide for that one time since it was first time Karkat had been late for class, so Karkat hurriedly went down to his table. Dave and his eyes met for a moment, and both of them blushed a bit, pictures from their hot night flashing before their eyes.

Karkat sat down, but he kept glancing over at Dave whenever he had the chance. He had fully realized his true feelings for Dave but he decided that he wouldn't tell him just yet, or ever, for that matter.

He hadn't gotten much sleep the whole weekend since he kept thinking about Dave, and it annoyed him. Every time he thought he could finally rest, he would start thinking about what they had done and a raging boner would ambush him, making him even more unable to sleep, so this Monday morning, Karkat was tired as hell. The normal bags under his eyes were worse than ever before..

Dave, on the other hand, had slept like a child the whole weekend. His sexual frustrations had disappeared and he felt completely refreshed and ready for another week of school.

**Hope you like the chapter guys!  
if you have any request for what you want to happen, i'm open for ideas and will take a look at it!  
I've planned about 2-3 more chapters and then end it after that, but we'll see what it ends with haha**

**Lyra Note: Oh SUH-NAP is that a cuddle scene? Yes. Just yes. Hope you enjoy next chapter, kids!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So here is chapter 7 of just a bad dream, phew it's getting long! It's 17 pages on my computer!  
But i'm really sorry for the long wait! And i hope you will enjoy this chapter!  
ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO ANDREW HUSSIE, I'M JUST A SIMPLE PERSON WHO SOLD HER SOUL TO HIM AND WRITE SMALL SILLY FICS!**

At the end of the last period, Feferi and Aradia suddenly stood up just as the bell rang. They turned to face the entire class and started talking about a giant dress-up party at Feferi's huge mansion next Friday.

Feferi lived in a huge mansion with her best friend Eridan. Their parents bought them a mansion to live in, with maids and chefs to take care of them. They were childhood friends, but they'd had their fair share of drama, as everyone knew.

Oddly enough, the reason for that was Sollux. Feferi and Sollux had dated for a long time, but Eridan was crushing on Sollux and wanted him for himself. The results were disastrous.

Everyone in the class simply avoided getting involved in the matter. Once in a while Eridan would throw a tantrum in front of everyone and they would all do their best to ignore him. Feferi was usually the only one who talked to Eridan, and Sollux would talk to him occasionally, but Eridan being in love with him made things a bit awkward so he typically tried to keep his distance.

Feferi and Aradia were the cheerleaders in the class. They were pretty popular and the two of them were joined at the hip.

As they were handing out the invitations, you could already hear the class whispering about what to wear for the party. John and Vriska were talking about picking out matching costumes and when they found out there would be a competition Vriska went all out. She was always very competitive, and she would do anything she could to win. John often got dragged along for the ride, but he didn't seem to mind.

Dave let out a deep sigh. He had no idea what to wear but he figured he would go to the city's costume store right away to see if he could find anything interesting. He figured he had to be quick since there would likely be a swarm of his classmates with the same idea, considering the whole thing was on such short notice. So as soon as he had gotten his invitation he grabbed his backpack, excused himself, and then almost ran out of the class. There was no way in hell he was going to end up with a lame costume. He had a freaking image to maintain, and everyone would make fun of him if he showed up in something like a lady bug costume! Irony could only excuse so much, after all.

Fortunately, he was the first to arrive at the store. He began sifting through the many racks lined with different kinds of costumes until something finally caught his eye. It was an orange costume with matching orange wings and Dave immediately took it out to get a closer look. Dave went in to the fitting room to try it on and discovered that it was a perfect fit. He swiveled around, trying to see every angle in the surrounding mirrors.

"Looking good, Strider," he murmured, admiring himself. He took off the costume, went up to the counter to pay the renting fee, and signed the papers that needed to be signed. He left the store satisfied with his feathery purchase. After he had walked a few steps, he could hear Karkat's voice. Instinctively he hid in a nearby alley where he could still see and hear them. Karkat was walking with Terezi, and he seemed…relaxed. Dave didn't know why, but his heart felt like a stone watching the two of them walk together. He didn't really want to admit it, but the two of them looked like a couple and it kind of suited them. He felt sad and his heart was aching. His free hand rose to the left side of his chest and he clutched the soft fabric of his shirt as his heart throbbed painfully. Neither of the pair noticed Dave, and they wandered into the store without realizing that Dave had been watching them. As soon as they were out of sight, Dave slipped out of the alley, his steps heavy with grief.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, man!?" he wondered to himself. He shook his head. "This is so not cool," he thought. His emotions roiled inside him, but he put on his usual mask and walked home with his head held high and his deadpan intact.

The week flew by, and Friday arrived before anyone knew it. Dave was standing in his bathroom, already dressed in his costume. As a last detail he put on his signature sunglasses. No way could he would go outside without wearing them. The sunglasses had been an ironic gift from John, so he took pride in wearing them even though John seemed to have no clue why Dave enjoyed them so much.

He stuck his wallet in his pocket and headed out the door.

Dave bumped into Vriska and John in the hallway and they walked together to the party.

As they were standing outside Feferi and Eridan's mansion, they could hear that the party was already going at a good pace and the music was as loud as ever. They exchanged a look and then went inside, knowing there was no reason to knock on the door.

All of their friends were there, most of them already drunk.

"Just how late did we freaking arrive?" Dave looked at John and Vriska who both just shook their heads, not knowing what to say.

The party had gone on for a few hours and everyone was really drunk. Sollux was sitting on a couch with Eridan on his lap and they were having a pretty hot sloppy make out session. Feferi was standing there looking at them and yelling all kinds of things, screaming that it was over between her and Sollux. He ignored her and kept kissing Eridan. Aradia was trying hard to calm Feferi down.

Gamzee was flirting with Tavros as usual and, as always, Tavros had no idea how to react. Nepeta was riding on Equius' shoulder as he mumbled something about horses. John and Vriska had disappeared to one of the rooms upstairs and Dave didn't really want to think about what they were doing. Rose and Kanaya sat at a table, Rose whispering all kinds of compliments to the surprisingly sober Kanaya, who blushed.

For the first time that night, Dave spotted Karkat. He was sitting in the corner together with Terezi, and they both looked really drunk. Terezi was leaning her head against Karkat's shoulder and they were clearly talking about something serious because both of their expressions were hard.

Terezi was dressed as one of the scalemate plushes that she always drew and painted. However, Dave's thoughts on Terezi's silly costume were completely forgotten when he saw Karkat's outfit. He was dressed up as _a maid_. Dave knew it was Terezi's doing and he had absolutely no idea about how the fuck she had gotten him into a costume like that. But Dave had to admit, he looked _really fucking hot _in that short skirt with the frilly headdress.

Terezi started to raise her head to the same height as Karkat's, her lips nearing his. Dave's heart felt like a stone again and suddenly he stormed over to them, grabbed Karkat and tossed him over his shoulder. He had no idea if it was the alcohol making him do this or if was because maybe, just maybe, he was actually in love with Karkat. Karkat started struggling, screeching at Dave to put him the fuck down, but Dave ignored all of the struggling and the half-assed shoves.

Dave shoved his way upstairs and opened the door to a room with a big bed in the middle. He tossed Karkat down onto the bed, and before Karkat could say a single word, Dave locked their lips together in a long, deep kiss. At first Karkat was surprised, but he closed his eyes and decided to go with the flow.

Dave zipped down the top of the dress and pulled it down to reveal Karkat's chest.

He slowly and teasingly touched Karkat's nipples, and Karkat let out a surprised gasp. He started to let out small moans as Dave kept playing with his nipples, making Dave smirk. He lowered his head and licked his way down to Karkat's chest. He circled his tongue around his nipple and this time a louder moan escaped Karkat's lips.

Dave looked up at him and licked his lips. "What cute sounds you make."

Karkat was shaking, but still managed to spit, "Shut the fuck up."

Dave just smiled and returned what he was doing; he was really enjoying teasing Karkat. With his free hand he pulled up the skirt and placed his hand on something familiar, Karkat's dick. Over the fabric, Dave started to move his palm up and down. He could immediately feel it starting to get hard.

"F-fuck!" Karkat covered his mouth to silence the moans, but Dave grabbed his hand and removed it right away.

"Quit that! I want to hear every sound you make."

Karkat started swearing, but he didn't put his hand back. Dave rewarded him by removing his wrist and moving it back to Karkat's hard dick.

Dave stopped everything he was doing and sat up. Karkat looked down at him with a questioning glare.

"What the fuck!?"

Dave smiled and grabbed the hem of Karkat's briefs. He started to pull them down. He tossed the briefs on the floor and glanced down at Karkat's dick. He moved a bit back and bowed down while grabbing it with one hand. He placed a soft kiss at the tip and then moved down and started licking the shaft. When he felt that it was moist enough, he then closed his lips around the tip and started sucking while bobbing his head up and down at a slow pace. As soon as he could hear loud moans come from Karkat, he increased the speed.

After a while, Dave stopped. He grabbed Karkat's legs and placed them on his shoulders. Karkat raised his head and looked at Dave immediately, but Dave didn't pay attention. He spat on his fingers and placed one finger at Karkat's tight ring muscle. Karkat started to panic and his body started trembling.

"Dave, Dave, we don't have to do this!" The thought of the pain that he knew he would experience made a single tear run down his cheek.

Dave leaned over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I have something I need to tell you."

Karkat stopped shaking as butterflies swarmed in his stomach.

"Well? What is it?" Karkat asked, feeling his cheeks growing hot.

"I'm sorry that it took me awhile to notice it, but... I've fallen for you, you shit!" Dave smiled, happy to have it off of his chest.

Karkat couldn't believe his own ears. Had Dave really just confessed to him?

"Dude, say something! You're making me nervous." Karkat snapped back to reality, but his entire mouth felt dry. He really wanted to tell Dave that he liked him too, but he had no idea how to say it.

"You don't like me the same way. I get it. I'm sorry."

Dave was starting to get up when Karkat finally spoke up.

"I fucking like you too okay! I-I just didn't know how to say it! shit!" Dave stopped and looked Karkat in the eyes. Almost instantly, his face lit up. He crushed Karkat with a hug, and the two of them shared a long intimate kiss. The world seemed to vanish around them, until the only thing existing in their world was the two of them and their racing hearts.

Dave broke the kiss and went back down and he then placed Karkat's legs back on his shoulder.

"Shit, man, I just can't hold back any longer!" Karkat was silent for some time, and after an eternity, he nodded his head

"Okay, but be fucking gentle or I'll _kill_ you."

Dave smiled, and he licked his fingers to wet them before he started to press the first finger in. Karkat winced in pain and started to arch his back and every single muscle in his body tensed up.

"Calm down, or it's going to hurt more!"

Karkat really tried to relax, but he didn't start relaxing until his body got a little used to the pain. As soon as Dave could feel that he wasn't as tense anymore, he started to press his finger in even further. Once the entire finger was in, he slowly started to move it back and forth. Karkat didn't seem to enjoy any of this, so Dave used his free hand to stroke Karkat's dick.

The small cries got replaced by moaning, and Dave then took the opportunity to insert a second finger. He was as gentle as possible and just kept repeating the few steps until he had 3 fingers inside Karkat. He started to go a little harder on him searching for that one special spot. When he heard a loud moan he knew he had found it.

He kept hitting that spot and Karkat wriggled around in pure arousal.

"I think you're ready now," Dave said, pulling his fingers out.

Dave stood up and took off his pants revealing his own dick. He then went back to his spot placing the tip at the now stretched hole. He leaned in over Karkat while pressing in. Karkat didn't enjoy this at all. He bit his lip to try and suppress the pain, and once Dave was all the way in, his eyes were filled with tears

"Don't you fucking move," he said with a hoarse voice.

Dave was starting to tremble. The arousal was starting to build up, and he couldn't hold himself back for much longer. He _had_ to start moving soon. He let some time pass, and when he couldn't hold it back any longer, he slowly started to pull back. Once only the tip was in, he pressed in again. Apparently he was hitting just the right spot, since Karkat started moaning right away. Little after little, he increased the speed until he was moving at a fast pace. Both of them were moaning out loud, and Karkat placed a hand on his own dick and started to stroke it.

They kept going like that until Karkat started to hiss and swear.

"Fuck, I'm coming!"

Dave looked at him and started to pound hard into him, careful to hit the right spot every time. Karkat arched his back, slammed both of his hands down on the mattress, and clenched his hands in the sheets. He then came, dirtying his costume with cum.

The sight of this made Dave reach his climax as well.

"Fuck! I'm coming, too!"

"Pull out, you dipshit!"

But Dave didn't pull out in time, and he filled Karkat's hole with his cum.

"Fuck, man! I said pull out!"

Dave fell down on top of Karkat, completely forgetting that he was wearing a rented costume. And now they were both dirty.

"S-sorry, man."

Karkat swore a bit, but he wrapped his arms around Dave. They looked at each other and then started to kiss, both panting from exhaustion. Dave pulled out and rolled over so he was lying by Karkat's side.

"How about we go back to my place and get some sleep?" he asked Karkat.

Karkat took a glance at his costume. "Fuck, I can't go anywhere in this! It's fucking stained!"

Dave laughed. "Seriously, dude? Everyone here is hammered, they won't notice a thing. I live five freaking minutes from here."

Karkat went silent for a bit, mulling it over. "...Okay, then. Let's go. But only to sleep! I can't handle another round of fucking! My hips are sore as hell."

Dave couldn't stop laughing. "Okay, okay! But only if you promise to let me hold you while you sleep."

Dave looked Karkat in the eyes and gave him a warm smile. Karkat blushed and nodded. The two of them stood up and got dressed. Without telling anyone, they went over to Dave's place where they took a shower together and then went straight to bed. And fell asleep in each other's arms.

**AN: So there you have it! Chapter 7! Again, i'm really sorry for the long wait, but i'm moving to a new apartment this Friday so i haven't had much time on my hands!  
But well this is the second last chapter! One more and that's the end of the story!  
But i'm already working on 2 more fics, not DaveKat though, but i'm planning one more DaveKat fic in the future!  
See you next time ~  
Oh and Thanks to Lyra for Beta Reading!**

_**LYRA NOTE: Yo! Uh, more smut… Well, I hope you enjoy!**_


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I'm soooooooo sorry for the long wait for the last chapter!  
and then it's not even a long one, i'm so sorry!  
But i've been REALLY busy lately, but here you have it, the last chapter of Just a bad dream!  
Oh and my next fanfic will be a Bro/John OR a Eridan/Sollux! so stay tuned hurhur 8D

* * *

The next morning the two lovebirds woke up around the same time. They were laying with their legs tangled into each other's, face to face and their arms around the others waist. They look each other in the eyes and Karkat was the first to break the silence "damn we're just so fucking cute I think I could start puking rainbows any fucking second now" Dave couldn't help but laugh over this sudden outburst from Karkat, but he could detect a little smile forming on his lips "yeah I know man, we're like the realities version of fucking Romeo and Juliet except the dying part, cause that would just not be cool y'know". Dave rolled over so that he was lying on his back and Karkat followed him, placing his head on Dave's chest. The sound of Dave heart beating at a faster pace made butterflies fly inside Karkat's stomach and he could feel his own heart beating faster and his ears and cheeks heating up. "So…" Dave broke out. Karkat raised his head to look Dave in the eyes "So what fuckass?" Dave could feel a lump growing in his throat and he swallowed hard. "So are we like an item now or are we just going to ignore that freaking subject dude?" Karkat grew completely red when he heard the words. He had been thinking about the same thing since they woke up that morning but had no idea to ask him. They laid there in silence for some time since Karkat had no idea what the fuck to reply. Of course he wanted to be an "item" but he was a bit afraid of Dave would suddenly tell him that everything had been due to the two of them being drunk and that he didn't really feel anything for him at all and that would just leave Karkat feeling like the biggest fucking dumbass in the entire universe for actually believing that what they had was actually real in some weird way. Finally he gained the courage to actually reply but he didn't dare to look Dave in the eyes while he gave him the reply "only if you fucking want to shithead" after he had spewed out the words he regretted not having said them in a bit more nicer way, but who was he trying to kid? This was just how they had always talked to each other.  
Dave too was starting to become nervous and he was starting to fear that Karkat wasn't sincere in this at all. He dragged his body a bit upwards so that he could rest his back at the bare wall, which was surprisingly cold. Karkat looked up in surprise and he too sat up, dragging his ass to sit beside Dave.  
He then cleared his throat "Listen, I really meant what I fucking said last night, I really am in fucking love with you and your fucking stupid 'ironic' personality or whatever. Cat's out of the fucking stinking bag okay, I'm fucking nervous" he didn't even dare to look at Dave, but Dave turned his head to look at Karkat, a little taken back at Karkat's words, he really did have his weird way of saying things. Dave grabbed Karkat's chin and turned his head towards his own and went a little closer to Karkat's face "I meant everything I said as well okay, and not in some silly ironic way, in a freaking honest to god way and I'm not trying to fool you or anything. I'm really putting my ass out on the freaking slippery ice here and a whole flock of buff ice hockey players are storming against me and I can't escape since my feet keep slipping away under me on the fucking ice man" Karkat gave him a questioning look "what the fuck is up with the hockey speech" "Look what I'm trying to say is… I got really surprised when I realized how I was feeling and I couldn't run away from the thoughts of you, it has to be you, and you have to be mine okay… And now I'm sounding really lame I know" He then turned his head to avoid Karkat's gaze. Karkat was red as a tomato now and this time it was him grabbing Dave's chin to turn his head and then he leaned in to give Dave a deep kiss. Dave played along and leaned in over Karkat forcing him to lie down again, he moved his lips down to his neck and then down to his collarbones nibbling at them. Karkat couldn't hold back small moans, but he just wasn't ready to go for another round, his ass was still fucking sore from the night before so he stopped Dave and told him so. Dave looked understanding at him and gave him a nod to show that it was okay, and he then placed another kiss on Karkat's lips, this time a soft and loving one.

The day for school had finally come again and Karkat and Dave had absolutely no intention of hiding their newfound love, they even held each other's hands as they walked to school but no one who noticed them seemed to be even the least bit surprised!  
And that's how the rest of their school years went. They spent it together, enjoying each other's company, hanging out, playing games together and watching crappy sitcoms, which of cause was Karkat's wish but Dave got his turned to pick out what to do and that was mostly going to some concerts, but none of them complained when it was the others turn to pick out what to spend the Saturday evening on.  
After they both graduated from college, they even decided to move together while both of them continued studying at different schools, but even after all of the years, they still stayed strong, and they didn't intend to leave each other in a long time.


End file.
